Howling For You
by HardlyFatal
Summary: Kenpachi has decided that he wants Isane, much to Isane's chagrin. So, uh, why can't she stop fantasizing about him? (Humor, smut, Byakuya in a supporting role. You can't lose!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this new fic; once I imagined the pairing, I couldn't get the story out of head until I wrote it out. Please let me know what you think :)/**

**.**

**Howling For You**

**Chapter 1**

**by HardlyFatal**

**.**

Unohana-taichou was busy with the losers of the fight (i.e. the entire rest of the Eleventh Division), and everyone else flatly refused to step foot in the room.

Isane didn't want to go, either, so for the first time in her entire healing career she found herself poised on the horns of an ethical dilemma: should she steel her resolve and treat the patient, or give in to her frankly-admitted cowardice and flee?

She stood outside the door for so long, going back and forth on the subject, that the other healers shrugged and deserted her, leaving her alone in the hallway.

The man was impossible and routinely refused medical care; if she left, no one would be the wiser, and the situation would be far more credible than trying to make anyone believe he had actually submitted to treatment. Isane turned; her foot was actually in the air, about to take a step away.

Then she heard it. It was just a slight hiss of pain, pitched low, but it was there, and now that she'd heard it, she couldn't ignore it. With a sigh, she squared her shoulders, drew a deep breath, and slid the door open.

Zaraki Kenpachi sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide, elbows planted on his knees, hands dangling between them. His hair had lost both bells and spikes and fell limply to his shoulders. His top half of his shihakusho was missing entirely, and his hakama were so tattered that it was more like he was wearing an ankle-length loincloth; both legs were exposed down the sides to his feet. His well-muscled limbs were covered in slices and gashes, some of which were still oozing blood.

"Zaraki-taichou!" she exclaimed, forgetting her fear of him and approaching on the double, hands already glowing with diagnostic kidou.

"None of that crap," he growled, slapping her hands away. "Just help me clean up so I can get back to my squad."

_Help_ him clean up? "Why can't you clean _yourself_ up?"

He averted his eyes. "Can't reach."

Couldn't reach his own body? That could be his shoulders or spine, his nervous system... Isane reactivated the kidou, nimbly dodging his half-hearted swipe as she began to run them lightly over his limbs. It didn't take long to locate the problem: one of the cervical disks had dislocated in his neck. He had to have been in _agony_.

"Hold still," she told him and stepped between his wide-spread knees so she could place her hands directly on the injury at the back of his neck. Healing kidou sprang from her fingers, and she placed them gently on the afflicted area.

Kenpachi flinched at the initial touch, but as it quickly changed to the typical massaging warmth of healing, he relaxed, even let out a very faint sigh of relief.

Isane's healing style tended to be absolute; she put everything of herself into helping her patients, almost to the point of entering a trance where every ounce of her concentration was dedicated to the task. Therefore, she was jolted rudely back into herself at the feel of two massive hands attaching themselves to her hips.

"Zaraki-taichou...?" Had she hurt him? Was he trying to push her away?

To her stupefaction, those hands slid around to cup her butt.

"Za-za-za-za-" she began, too stunned to actually make it past the first syllable of his name.

"You got a great ass," he informed her, giving it a hearty squeeze. "Who knew?"

Isane stepped back out of the circle of his arms, making his hands fall away. "What-" She stopped herself; she wasn't so dim-witted that she didn't know what he'd done. "_Why_ did you do that?"

He shrugged; carefully, as if experimenting to see if he could. "It was right there."

Indignation warred with fear and won; Isane snapped, "Well, your... groin... is right there! Does that mean I'm allowed to grope it?"

He shot her a delighted grin. "I wouldn't stop you."

Totally against her will, Isane's eyes travelled down his body to the tatters of his hakama, where his groin was framed by long, hard thighs. The layers and folds of dark fabric could not conceal the bulge that announced a gracious plenty was housed there.

Isane squeaked and flash-stepped from the room in fright, while he laughed.

* * *

><p>That night, after her long workday was over and Isane had bathed and gone to bed, she commenced her usual nightly ritual of masturbation.<p>

Everything went according to the usual plan; she lay back on the bed and opened her sleeping yukata, parted her legs and took up her dildo. She rubbed it over her nipples until they were stiff, aching points, then ran it down her belly to tease at her vulva, coaxing herself to wetness, until the dildo was slick enough to glide easily through her labia. With firm pressure, she sank it deep between her legs, breath catching at the thick invasion, then moved it in and out until she brought herself to a wrenching climax.

Her usual practice was to fantasize about one or another of the men she found attractive; the previous night, it had been Renji, and the night before, Ukitake-taichou. The night before him had been that tall, silent ryoka with the strange name- Chad? It never failed, providing her with a pleasant, reliable, relaxing end to her days.

The problem? Tonight, instead of imagining the newly-returned Kensei-taichou as her lover _du jour_, as planned, it had been the huge, ugly, and terrifying Zaraki Kenpachi who had featured so prominently in her pornish imaginings.

And she'd never come so quickly, or so hard, before. _Ever_.

Isane lay sprawled in her bed, flushed and sweat-dampened, and stared at the ceiling in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad this story is getting a positive reception! Thank you for your kind reviews :)**

**Howling For You**

**Chapter 2**

**by HardlyFatal**

"He's _back_?" The next day, Isane stared at the fifth seat, Tomoki, in alarm. "What's wrong with him this time?"

"I don't know!" Tomoki replied, clearly frustrated. "He won't say! But he won't let anyone treat him but you."

"Me? What? _Me_?" Isane's voice pitched high in panic. "No. I'm not going in there. No."

Miyoko, the sixth seat, popped her head around the corner. "Just looked into Zaraki-taichou's exam room. He's covered in blood. Might even be his own. You need to get in there."

Aware that she had to provide an example for the lower-ranked officers, Isane wiped her hands down her thighs to dry her sweaty palms and stood, feeling very much like she was heading to her own execution.

One foot in front of the other... again, again... soon she stood before his door like yesterday, fighting the same impulse to flee. She did the mental equivalent of girding her loins, and slid open the fusuma.

Kenpachi was laying back on the bed, and as Miyoko had said, his face was a solid mask of red, with only the white of his left eye providing any contrast against the half-dry gore. His shihakusho was a bit ragged and the kosode hung open down the front, but overall was not in too poor a condition; the damage seemed exclusive to his head.

Isane came to his bedside and had the horrid realization that she was feeling not only the usual terror of a Fourth Division shinigami around the captain of the Eleventh, but also a sort of mortified shyness. And it was due entirely to her use of him in the starring role in last night's sexual fantasy. A part of her that was separate from her healing self was eyeing him with a lascivious purpose, noting the huge hands, long arms and legs, wide shoulders over narrow waist, and a chest and belly that rippled with- no lie- not even a six-pack, but an _eight_-pack.

She had a feeling she knew who would star in tonight's show.

And that it might even become a double feature.

"W-what happened to you?" she asked as she fussed with the basin on the bedside table. Dipping and ringing out a soft cloth in the warm, soapy water, she began to gently clean the blood from him.

"Caught a building," he replied cheerfully.

"With your _face_?" Isane's hand paused as she absorbed that information. "Who-? How-?" Left unspoken was "why?", because she _knew_ why: he was a lunatic.

"Ichigo." That answered both the who _and_ the how; the boy's reiatsu was monstrous, easily capable of heaving buildings to and fro, and woe betide anyone standing in its trajectory. "Finally got him to give me another fight."

"Who won?" Isane was making good inroads on the sticky mess of his face; what she revealed underneath the blood was nothing to write home about (unless you were writing a scary story) but it was compelling nonetheless; the brow was too heavy, the nose and cheekbones were like blades under his skin, and he had no lips to speak of. Taken together, he was entirely unlovely, but individually, Isane found herself... fascinated.

"It was a draw," he mumbled, sounding disgruntled.

Once he was clean, she began to run the tips of her fingers over his face.

"What's that for?" he grunted.

She dragged her eyes from his hairline, where she was scrutinizing, to meet his. "I'm checking for cranial fractures. Sometimes they're not obvious. And if you caught an entire _building_ with your face, there might be some part of your skull broken."

He grunted again, a wordless sound of acquiescence, and Isane went back to searching for injuries. She traced over his forehead and temples, around the sockets of his eyes and along his nose (which was broken; with a quick twitch of her hand, she set it). She felt over his lean cheeks and along his square jaw, then under his chin and finally around his lips (one of his molars was loose; a small burst of kidou had it right and tight again). Isane bent a little further over him to cup the back of his neck in warm hands as she had yesterday, to see if today's maiming had aggravated yesterday's.

Kenpachi's hand lifted and settled, quite securely, over her right breast.

Isane stopped breathing.

The enormous hand began fondling her breast with a deftness Isane would not have credited him with; he massaged the outside of it, delving into the muscles hidden behind the soft flesh before finding the nipple hidden under layers of cloth and rubbing it into pouting prominence.

Apparently encouraged by her lack of either screaming or fleeing, Kenpachi flicked aside the fabric of her kosode, peeled down the satin of her bra, and leaned forward to suck her nipple into his mouth.

Isane's hands flew up, fingers tangling into his long hair. He used his sharp teeth to chew lightly on her nipple, and she twitched so hard she yanked on his hair, making him rumble a laugh around his mouthful. Without releasing it, he sat up and slung his legs over the side of the bed, insinuating one knee deep between Isane's legs.

He paired the action with an extra-hard suckle, and Isane's traitorous pelvis jerked forward until her center was directly and firmly positioned against Kenpachi's long thigh. Another hard suckle, and she was rubbing herself against him, shameless as a cat in heat. Excitement was setting her on fire, and she didn't need to check her panties to know she was drenched. Another minute of this, and she'd be crying out in orgasm.

A noise from out in the hallways jerked her back to reality, and Isane halted her frantic grinding against his thigh to stare down at him in a daze.

"Why are you doing this?" Isane whispered, eyes half-closed in languous, shocked pleasure.

"Why're you lettin' me?" was his taunting response. She met his gaze with her own, saw the challenge there, and somehow found the will to step away, plastering herself back against the wall.

"Why did you do that?" Her heart was beating a frantic pace; she tucked her breast back in her uniform and tried to steady her wobbling legs.

"You were touching me; I thought I'd touch you back." He grinned, that feral slice of teeth across his face, and instead of thinking it fearful, Isane was finding it far, far too appealing. " 'Sides, I wanted to see if you had any tits." He scratched at the side of his head. "And you _do_ . _Nice_ ones. Where the hell you been keepin' them?"

Isane's eyes bugged out. "_Keeping_ them? They've been there the whole time!"

He gave a skeptical grimace. "Nah. I'd'a noticed."

Her ability to cope with this situation plummeted, and she resorted to what she was resigning herself to accept as her de facto means of handling Kenpachi when her brain overloaded: she flash-stepped from the room.

Isane managed to make it through the rest of her workday, but the second she was off duty, she flash-stepped to her quarters. She stripped off her uniform and fell back on her bed, reaching for her dildo with an eagerness she hadn't felt in a long time.

There was no need to take her time and get turned on, as she'd been in a half-aroused state since the moment Kenpachi had palmed her boob and it hadn't faded in the least over the ensuing hours.

Isane let her thighs fall open and plunged the dildo in. The suddenness made her whole body writhe as she stretched to accomodate it. This time, there was no shock at the owner of the penetrating phallus in her mind's eye; behind her eyelids, Kenpachi's narrow hips thrust sinuously against her, rasping his cock back and forth against swollen, tender parts until she was panting and desperate.

Her free hand came up to grasp her breast, the same one he'd manhandled earlier. She squeezed it, tormenting the nipple, until she couldn't endure the relentless stimulation she was giving herself above and below. With a shout she came, back bowing, hips flexing, pussy clenching around the hard dildo sunk to the base within her.

It was only once she'd calmed somewhat that she realized two appalling things.

1) The name she'd called out? Yes, Kenpachi's.

2) She'd forgotten to cast a soundproofing kidou around her quarters. Likely the entire division had just heard her orgasmic scream of the Eleventh's captain's name.

Isane rolled to her side, buried her face in the hot pillow, and burned in embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, hey, this chapter's pretty dirty. Just FYI. **

**I****'m so happy youall are enjoying this weird pairing and weirder premise! Please let me know what you think of this chapter :)**

**.**

**Howling For You**

**Chapter 3**

**by HardlyFatal**

**.**

Kenpachi did not make an appearance the next day; Isane allowed herself to relax as the hours passed without any intrusive and unwanted presences (she had to remind herself that they were indeed _intrusive_ and _unwanted_, even as her breasts felt heavy and swollen and she herself was short-tempered and irritable).

She found herself wondering, at odd points in the day, what he was doing. If not getting himself mutilated to the point of requiring medical aid, how did he spend his days? She realized she knew nothing about him, besides the fact that he was a maniac with a penchant for bloodthirsty violence and a reiatsu powerful enough to shatter entire solar systems.

He also had a daughter he'd saved from the badlands of Kusajishi and was raising her (though reactions were mixed as to how successful his upbringing of Yachiru had proven so far). Wasn't that strange? Big mean fellow like that, and he'd taken in a tiny orphan. Just went to show you, though- looks could be deceiving, bad to judge books by their covers, et cetera...

Lost in such mental perambulations, the hours passed quickly, and Isane was pleased to note the time when five o'clock came around and her shift was over.

She flash-stepped into Rukongai, to a shop recommended by Rangiku not only for its extensive inventory and considerable military discount, but absolute discretion; the moment she stepped inside, she was whisked to a quiet room for a private consultation. Questions were asked and answered; various pieces of merchandise considered, rejected, selected. Within the hour, Isane left with a plain bag holding an item wrapped in more brown paper.

Once home, dinner was a fast and easy affair, because Isane had _plans_ for the evening.

First, she carefully established a high-level soundproofing kidou; if all went as intended, she'd need it. Then she ran a bath, poured a saucer of sake, and sank into the water for a relaxing , she traced around her nipples, and teased the hair of her pubic mound, then trailing her fingers lower to circle her clitoris. Isane brought herself to orgasm, a quick hard rush of release in preparation for the main event.

Once out of the tub, she downed another saucer of sake and towelled off, then fetched her new purchase and sat on her bed to unwrap it. Once the paper slid free, she turned the object over in her hands, studying it.

It was a phallus in hand-carved marble, very lifelike, and of considerable size. Isane had decided that, judging by both his general dimensions and the bounty suggested under his hakama when she'd studied him on Monday, Kenpachi was likely packing a weapon far more substantial than her usual dildo. If she were to continue to use him for her lascivious purposes on a nightly basis (which she fully planned on doing) then she'd have to provide herself with a more appropriate prop.

This phallus was twelve inches long, and too thick for her to curl her fingers around. In the dim lighting of the shop, it hadn't looked this big, and Isane wondered if possibly she were overestimating Kenpachi's charms.

But it was her own private fantasy- not like anyone else would ever know, last night's noisy _faux pas_ notwithstanding- so she'd give it a shot. If it didn't fit, she'd just hide it in the back of a drawer and never think of it again.

Isane lay back and took up her usual dildo. She was already relaxed and wet from her go in the bath, so with only a token tweak of a nipple and stroke over her mound, she spread her legs and slipped the dildo in. She worked it with the skill borne of long practice, and when she hovered at the edge of orgasm, slid the dildo free, leaving her body twitching in frustration.

She picked up the new phallus, and ran its broad head between her labia until it was drenched before positioning it at her opening. The initial entry made her catch her breath; this might not be possible, might be a very poor idea indeed. But she persevered and slowly worked it in short thrusts, until her body was soaked in sweat and her breath was coming in hard gasps.

Once about three-quarters of the phallus was inside, Isane paused. It felt incredible; she felt filled and stretched like never before. The excitement wracking her body was immense. She grasped the base, and began fucking herself with it.

_Oh, gods._ Isane's head flung back, pressing hard into the pillow as stimulation flooded her. "Kenpachi," she panted, using both hands to work the phallus in and out. It was so long, and so thick, and suddenly she was coming so hard she thought she would _die_... "Kenpachi!" she screamed, over and over, once for each brutal wave of pleasure that thrashed over her.

Isane lay there in a shocked daze, legs still sprawled open and phallus still buried deep. She reached a trembling hand down and slid it free; her pelvis gave a long, slow roll in reaction to that one last exit stroke against oversensitive tissues.

Then she shrieked, the slippery-wet phallus shooting from her hand to the floor, when the room began to shake. Eyes flying open, Isane jackknifed to a sitting position and looked around; Kenpachi himself was hovering outside her window, and the expression on his face was like thunder, only deadlier. He was speaking- shouting?- but her soundproofing was so good that she couldn't hear a word of it.

She dropped the kidou and abruptly his voice was pounding her eardrums: "-or I will level this fuckin' building to the ground!"

_Oh, gods, no_, she thought, head whipping around in frantic search of clothing. Not that it would make a difference; the window was at the foot of her bed, so he'd already seen everything. She located a yukata and yanked it on, kicking the huge dildo under her dresser, while Kenpachi continued beating on the wall, then flung open the window.

"What the hell is your problem?" she shrieked, forgetting that she was supposed to be terrified of him. Kenpachi merely grabbed her by the front of her yukata and flash-stepped.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, I'm so glad people are enjoying this story! I had worried that people would be repelled by the weird pairing. Tell your friends to take a chance on it! There's humor! There's smut! Who can ask for more?**

**Howling For You**

**Chapter 4**

**by HardlyFatal**

"Gyah!" Isane yelped.

As they travelled, she pelted him with questions- how long had he been watching? why had he been there in the first place? where were they going?- of which he ignored them all. She gave up and stared at his face; he looked furious, and she couldn't figure out why. She had been enjoying a private moment that had nothing- okay, everything- to do with him. What did _he_ have to be mad about?

He jolted them to a rough stop somewhere in Rukongai, in some woods near a stream. Isane stumbled back from him, eyes wary. He faced away from her, fists clenching and unclenching in clear fury. She couldn't believe he'd seen her, that he'd... kidnapped her out to the middle of nowhere. He had no right to make her go any place. She could just leave...

"Try it. I'll have you back here before you finish your first step," he growled. She blinked. How had he known?

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she demanded finally, clutching the neck of her yukata close at her throat. A tree was at her back; she leaned against it, needing its support. Her legs were still wonky from her climax.

"You don't go to some store and buy a fake dick," Kenpachi bellowed. "You want to be fucked, you come to me, and _I_ will fuck you."

Her eyes bugged out, an expression that was becoming more and more common this week. "I... you... _hey_!" she yelled, finally reaching her breaking point. "You don't get to tell me what to do! If I want to buy a fake dick, or a _hundred_ fake dicks, and fuck them instead of you, I can! And I will! We're not in a relationship! Even if we were, you _still_ don't get to make decisions for me!"

She stomped toward him, finger out, and began poking him in his rock-hard chest. "I don't know what you're thinking lately! You never gave me a second look in my life, then this week... grabbing my butt! Sucking my- my chest! Then looking in my window like a creeper, threatening to blow the building up- have you finally lost what's left of your mind?"

"That was _my_ name you were screaming," he seethed at her. "That means I got some say over what you do when you scream it."

Isane was taken aback. "What? How did you know- I mean, no it wasn't! It was... it was Kuchiki-taichou's name I was screaming! And how would you know, anyway? The room was soundproofed!"

His upper lip peeled back from his teeth in a snarl. "You think I can't tell the sight of someone saying my own name, woman? People think I'm stupid, but I ain't."

Isane retreated to the tree again. "I didn't say you were stupid! I said you were crazy!"

But that only made him grin; in fact, his anger seemed to just drain away at that. "Never denied that. Haha." Then he sobered and took a step toward her. "Just cuz I ain't mad anymore, don't make this over yet. You're still gonna tell me why you didn't come to me."

She was flummoxed. How could be not understand? Was he that socially challenged that he didn't understand how a woman could feel unable to pursue a man? "I'm shy," was all she ended up saying in the end.

To which Kenpachi flung back his head and bellowed a laugh.

"I _am_!" she insisted. He only laughed harder. "Why do you think I use-" she made herself say it again, when not in the grip of rage "-fake dicks? Because I don't have the nerve to get together with an actual man!"

His laughter petered out to a chuckle. "Woman, anyone who rubs herself on a guy's leg like you done to me yesterday ain't shy. You just never found the right man to rub yourself on before."

"That's ridiculous," Isane snapped, then added petulantly, "and don't call me 'woman'."

"I don't know your name, so what else am I supposed to call you?" he shot back, and began peeling off his kosode.

Isane felt the last hope of romance in her heart die off. "You don't even know my _name_?" she shrieked. "And why are you getting undressed? You can't think I'm going to have sex with you if you don't even know my name!"

"_Kami_, you're noisy," he muttered, and peered at her with a baleful eye. "No wonder the men ain't comin' around."

Isane snapped. Her vision clouded with red fog, and her consciousness receded. The next thing she knew, she was straddling him as he lay on his back on the ground, beating on him with her fists as he roared with laughter. The laughing made her more and more angry, but she was hitting him as hard as she could, and it was doing _nothing_. Defeated, she sat back on him, dropped her face into her hands, and just began to cry.

"Aw, c'mon, woman," Kenpachi said after a few seconds. "It's nothin' worth cryin' over."

She ignored him and kept weeping.

"Hey, if it makes ya feel better... your yukata is all open and I can see right up the canyon. So to speak."

"How would that make me feel better?" Her screech echoed off the trees. Her hand slammed out and caught him right in the nose; Isane both heard and felt it break under the blow. She clambered off him, uncaring how much of 'the canyon' he was gawping at.

"It made _me_ feel better." Kenpachi stood and nonchalantly set his nose with the ease of someone who'd done it a few dozen times before. As she stared at him, her face slack with horror, he added, "I don't know what you're all worked up about. 'S pretty. Nice and pink. Bet it'll feel good wrapped around my cock." He paused. "When are we gettin' to that, by the way?"

"We are never 'gettin' to that'," Isane informed him coldly. "Can I go now?"

He surveyed her, his face blank as he redressed. "I guess."

Isane flash-stepped away before he'd even finished speaking.


End file.
